Death: The Next Adventure
by Scarecrow'sMainFan
Summary: This is it. The Doctor, Last of the Time Lords, has finally died. But despite this fact, the journey is not over. A new adventure awaits for the Doctor! Now he has a new world to explore and new people to meet! How will Soul Society react to its newest and rather strange resident? Watch as the Doctor learns to make his way in this strange new world!


**Hello everyone; and welcome. I have come once again to tell you a tale that I am sure you will enjoy... hopefully. Now, you may ask, why are you writing this? Don't you have enough stories to worry about. My response: Probably. But, as the year's end approaches, I began to think on the ancient prophecy that says the world will end on December 21. How could I, in good conscience, let the world end without letting you read at least the beginning of this story?**

**What's that? You say I'm full of it? And that I just wanted an excuse to put out a prologue that's been sitting around for a while without making people mad because I have so many other stories I should be focusing on? That's funny. You're funny. Where do you get these ideas! (looks around shiftily). Anyway, enjoy this prologue to my newest crossover!**

He had finally decided to stop running. After centuries of traveling, whole galaxies saved, so many lives changed, and so many faces, it was finally time for his journey to end.

He had lied to Amy and Rory on that beach. He lied a lot, even to the people he loved most. He was actually much older then he had claimed. He had already watched the Angels zap them back in time in New York to live out the rest of their days… a place he could not follow.

River Song was there was well, but he had lied to her to. Lying to his own wife about where they were on the timeline… The last time he had seen her, she was off to lead an expedition to the Library, as well as meet a younger him for the first (to that Doctor at least) time. It was an adventure he already knew she would never return from.

He had already set all his affairs to order. A few visits to a select group of people (more or less) had ensured that the Time Space Continuum and Reality as a whole wasn't going to be in immediate danger for a good while yet. Sadly the Earth's protection was nebulous at best, as certain events and invasions had to happen.

Then he had visited all his companions one last time. He couldn't speak to them of course, outside of Rory, Amy, and River, as those companions did not know this face. He made sure that each and every one was happy:

Donna was still happily married to a man that loved to travel as much as she did.

Martha and her family were happy and healthy. Martha now had control over a great deal of UNIT, and had disabled the Osterhagen project. He wished she had been there for the Slow Invasion of the Black Cubes, but he supposed some things were not to be.

He had watched over a young Rose Tyler for a spell before moving on, knowing there was really nothing he could do for her.

And on and on it went; much further then when he had regenerated last time. Because he knew that there would be no next time.

Craig Owens, Clara, Grace Holloway, Ace, Sarah Jane, Ian and Barbara. He saw them all. Sometimes were closer then others, as he could not interfere, but every companion was accounted for.

Once they were all met, he set out in the TARDIS for his final destination. As he left, he bade the console a fond goodbye. He had set the TARDIS to dissipate once he left, so he couldn't chicken out and run away again. He had considered sending it back to the scrapyard he and it had been hiding at back int he Sixties, but thought better of it. Instead, he sent it to hover just out of synch with time at the one place he knew it would be safe.

And so it was, that the Doctor, Last of the Time Lords and savior of the Human Race, walked towards the astronaut that had risen from the Lake. He knew what it would do. And he did not mind, not really. He had lived a good life…

Besides… wasn't Death supposed to be the next great adventure?

Time to find out.

**-Death: The Next Adventure-**

Frankly, the Doctor was rather…. well, it was tough to say really. It was like a mixture of surprise followed up with a teaspoon of disappointment.

When he'd been shot on that beach and died, he'd expected that to be it. He'd never subscribed to the belief in an afterlife, so finding himself in one was quite the shock. That said, if he did believe in the afterlife, he would have pictured something with a bit more… splendor. What he got was a plain white room. A large plain white room, but a plain white room none the less.

Looking around, hoping to find something that wasn't… boring; the Doctor blinked as a chair he was certain hadn't been their a moment ago appeared, as though beckoning him to sit down. Well, not one to ignore polite looking chairs, the Doctor had a seat. Though, once he did, he did wonder what was going to happen nex-

"Well, I must say that was unexpected." a voice interrupted the Doctor's thoughts. "I half expect you to keep running forever; or at least try some trick to get out of dying." the Doctor's eyes went wide as he realized he knew that voice quite well. "Still, I can't fault your logic. When its time it's time. All things must come to an end; even this little adventure of ours."

At the last word, the owner of the voice materialized in a chair of his own ten feet away from the Doctor. The person sitting in the seat? The Doctor! But not just any Doctor, it was the First Doctor.

The First was old; at least appearing far older then Eleven, despite Eleven being technically older. He wore cloths that wouldn't have looked out of style in the Edwardian period (coattails and collars, the whole works), and had a long wooden staff clutched in his wrinkled old hands. Eleven could just see the end of a pipe sticking out of the First's jacket pocket. Huh, it only occurred to Eleven that he'd never smoked again after his first regeneration.

"True, but at least you fought the good fight for as long as you could…" a new voice perked up, just to the First's left.

"And you saw practically all there was to see, didn't you?" asked another voice, to the First's right. Like the First Doctor, the voice's owners soon appeared, revealing the smiling faces of the Second and Third Doctor.

They looked just like they had when they'd been alive: The Second was clutching his favorite stovepipe hat, and the Third was wearing his most dapper jacket. Had he still been alive, Eleven would have thought this was one of those rare times when multiple hims gathered together for an adventure!

And as he watched, more and more came. There was Four, with his ridiculously long scarf. Then came Five with his white jacket and celery stalk; followed by Six with his multicolor ensemble. Seven still had that question mark umbrella, and Eight was still wearing the cloths he'd stolen from the hospital all those years ago (something Eleven understood quite well).

Then came the last two, as Eleven knew they must. Nine appeared, with his short cropped hair and his black leather jacket. At least he seemed happier now then he had been a lot of the time.

Finally, Ten appeared, wearing that jacket Janis Chopplin had given him, and those glasses he wore just to make himself look smart, and those running shoes that seemed to change color every day.

They were all here. All of his lives. They were all looking at him.

"What?" he asked. Did he have something on his face? Was it fish-fingers and custard? He thought he'd wiped that off before he'd been shot…

"Well…" Ten said, scratching the back of his head and looking around at the others "We were just kind of hope that, since this is it… " he trailed off, not really sure what to say.

Four cleared his throat "I think what he means old man is, now that our collective life is over, what now?" he asked.

Ah, they were looking to him for answers. Well, sadly, he didn't have any. Normally death was more an stumbling stone then something permanent. For all he knew they'd be spending the rest of eternity sitting in this room playing board games. But before he could open his mouth and give them the answer he suspected they already knew, something FINALLY happened.

The room began to glow, and a feeling of floating overcame the Doctors. Then, before their eyes, their life flashed.

Over a thousand years went by, a thousand years of adventure. So many faces, so many companions, so many monsters… so much good done. So much evil vanquished. No matter what some might say of the Doctor, his life had, ultimately, been a good one….

Then, with one final flash, a large door appeared before the Doctors. It was a strange door, looking to be eastern in origin, something they might see in an older Japan… had they ever been to feudal Japan… it was hard to remember…

As it opened, the Doctors noted that it was blue. TARDIS blue. They looked at each other and smiled. No matter what they thought they knew, TARDIS blue was something to be trusted. So, as the doors opened with a brilliant flash of light, the Doctors stepped through as one, ready for whatever adventure awaited them.

Conversely, Soul Society was most certainly NOT ready for what the Doctor would bring.

**End Prologue! **

**Well there you go. The Doctor has died and is now on his way to Soul Society. My idea is, what if instead of being a robot, the Doctor really was killed in The Impossible Astronaut? Not only that, but this is the Doctor from Season Seven+; he's already seen Amy and Rory go, like all the other companions. That was mostly to let me make references to things that happen in current cannon without getting in trouble. However long the Eleventh Doctor Lasts, that's how old the Doctor is when he dies. Heaven help me if they ever change over to Doctor Twelve.  
**

**Oh, and YES, all the Doctors are going to be in Soul Society. 1 through 11. Why? Because there are so many characters in Bleach that one man can't meet them all (though maybe the Doctor could), and I want to take advantage of the wide array of personalities the Doctor has had.  
**

**Don't worry, I think I have an idea regarding the name issue. After all, we've got eleven guys named Doctor, and that might cause some confusion.  
**

**So what do you think? The Doctors are coming to the Spirit Realm! Will they join the Gotei 13? Maybe. Will they influence the events of cannon? You bet! What will the Captains think? Who will be their friends? Who will be their foes? Why am I asking you these questions?!  
**

**Until Next Time...  
**

**GERONIMO!  
**


End file.
